1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device and method, and a program, and particularly to a signal processing device and method, and a program that can perform effective and efficient sound adjustment under limited calculation resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to accurately reproduce a surround effect by a multi channel audio signal, there is a necessity to suitably regulate a value of a sound characteristic parameter relating to a frequency characteristic or the like of audio signals to be output from each speaker.
There is a sound adjustment device which includes an automatic sound characteristic regulation function capable of automatically regulating the value of the parameter. This sound adjustment device outputs test signals such as noise or an impulse signal from the respective speakers in advance, collects and records the output signals from the respective speakers by a microphone placed in a listening position. Moreover, the frequency characteristics or the like of the recorded signals are interpreted and the respective filter coefficients are calculated so as to match the preset frequency characteristic or the like.
At the time of the audio signal playback, the filters are applied to the respective channel signals, and the sounds corresponding to the applied signals are output from the respective speakers. Although the channel number, to which the filter is applied, is basically 5ch except for a low zone dedicated channel, the channel number may be 7ch or 9ch in some cases.
In addition, as another technology relating to the sound playback, a technique is also suggested which adjusts the sound quality of the output content corresponding to the information on the content (JP-A-2005-94072 is an example of related art.).